


Erik Necesita Saber

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan tiene que ir al pasado otra vez, para darle algo a Erik. ¿O enseñarle algo?</p><p>Un poco extraño - Ligero CHERIK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Necesita Saber

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este pequeño shot es otra cosa que surge de no se que parte de mi cabeza. Una completa locura, en serio. Intento seguir con mis fics pero de pronto surgen estas cosas y no puedo seguir hasta que las saco.
> 
> Estaria ambientado luego de Dias de Pasado Futuro, Charles ya esta calvito, en silla de ruedas y tiene su escuela. Magneto anda por allí con su hermandad.
> 
> Ojala les divierta un poco. Enjoy!

**ERIK NECESITA SABER**

  
  
Logan entro al despacho del Profesor X, con el semblante serio. No sabia exactamente para que le había llamado, pero había entendido que era de suma importancia. Lo encontró sentado, detrás del escritorio, en la típica silla de ruedas. Enfrente de él estaba Kitty que se giro a mirarle algo confundida. El lobezno solo pudo fruncir más el ceño ¿que demonios estaba pasando? La única razón que se le ocurría por la que el profesor los llamara a ambos era para que volviera al pasado, de nuevo.  
  
-Efectivamente, Logan-dijo el mayor, con esa sonrisa amistosa pero enigmática suya. Los ojos profundos lo miraron con peculiar atención, mientras le hacia un ademan para que se sentara. Se dejo caer en la silla, mirando con atención a sus dos compañeros. No se le ocurrían verdaderas razones para las cuales tenía que volver al pasado, todo estaba bien desde que salvaron a Mystique, o al menos eso creía él. La escuela estaba en su lugar, los estudiantes también, los humanos también, incluso Magneto estaba cumpliendo su destino. Aunque él no sabía decir si la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos era algo que “estaba en su lugar”, o era mejor que no existiera.   
  
-¿Que es lo que ocurre, Profesor?-pregunto Kitty que, como Logan ya había comprobado, no recordaba nada de haberlo enviado al pasado. Bueno, por que esa Kitty que lo envió al pasado y tenia una relación con Bobby no existía, había desaparecido con todo ese futuro.   
  
-Verán, mis queridos alumnos, necesito que Logan vuelva al pasado... precisamente a los años 50, en una misión que es de suma importancia-el mayor abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco una cajita cuadrada pequeña. La mutante más joven se sonrojo un poco, sin entender demasiado, y Logan primero lo miro sorprendido y luego frunció más el ceño. Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Por que el profesor les estaba mostrando una cajita con pr...?-. Necesito que vayas a los cincuenta y encuentres a Erik-le interrumpió, antes de poder terminar el pensamiento-, y le enseñes a usar esto.-escucho la risa que Kitty no pudo contener y bufo molesto. ¿A que venia todo eso? ¡¿Por que tenia que ir al pasado a buscar a Magneto y enseñarle a usar eso?!   
  
-Espera-dijo, intentando asimilar las cosas-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que ir al pasado y... encontrar a Mag..?  
  
-Erik  
  
-A Erik y explicarle ¿como se usa eso?-Charles sonrió y Logan sintió la sangre subirle al rostro. No, definitivamente no quería-¿Por que?-pregunto casi sin voz. El director frunció un segundo el ceño antes de cruzar las manos sobre el escritorio, al parecer el tema si era importante, Logan no llegaba a entender por que. ¡¿Que carajos tenia de importante usar eso?! ¡¿Aparte como iba a explicárselo, si ellos en esa época ni se conocían?!  
  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Seria un poco extraño que fueras y le explicaras, creo que no lo tomaría a bien-sentencio, y sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en la cajita de carton que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Se quedo meditando unos segundos, y luego sonrió con éxito-. Ya se, te enviaremos al pasado a los 60, cuando yo y Erik estábamos reuniendo mutantes y nos encontramos contigo. Allí me pedirás que te lea la mente, me mostraras esto, y yo se lo explicare por mis propios medios-el lobezno cerro los ojos con fuerza, sin querer imaginarse nada en particular.  
  
Miro de nuevo el objeto sobre la mesa, y luego a Kitty que solo se tapaba el rostro para no reír. Seguramente se imaginaba la situación y no podía contenerse.   
  
-¿Es realmente necesario?  
  
-Si, es más importante de lo que crees.-dijo con completa seriedad el profesor. Kitty finalmente pareció recomponerse, adoptando un gesto serio. Aun era una adolescente joven, era obvio que no entendía la seriedad del asunto. Logan era inmortal y no la entendía. Pero si el profesor decía que era necesario, entonces lo era.  
  
-Visto en retrospectiva si creo que es muy importante hacer esta misión-comento la chica. En el fondo Logan creía que solo era para burlarse de él, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.  
  
-Esta bien. Lo haré-accedió, evitando pensar demasiado en el asunto. Charles Xavier sonrió con absoluto éxito. Kitty lo miro divertida, y él solo pudo bufar.  
  
Las cosas que uno tenía que hacer para... ¿salvar? el mundo.   
  
  
**  
  
 ** _Año 1962, en algun bar durante el viaje de reclutamiento mutante_**  
  
  
Logan suspiro. Se había levantado esa mañana, en su minúsculo departamento, y había sentido como su mente prácticamente se partía al medio antes de recuperarse. Odiaba la sensación. Una chica dormida en su cama, y la ropa tirada por todos lados. Si, le recordaba mucho cuando había vuelto a los setenta. Vaya que tenía una buena vida sexual por aquel entonces.   
  
Se había preparado, había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer para el encuentro con el joven Charles Xavier y con el joven Magneto, y luego se había encaminado hacia a el bar. Sabia que los había visto cuando aun era de día, pero no recordaba a que hora exactamente. Quizás fue cerca del medio día.  
  
  
Se quedo en el bar, desde las once de la mañana, sentado en la barra, bebiendo algo de whisky para hacer tiempo y fumando su habano. Sabia que en cualquier momento aparecerían, el Profesor le había explicado que debía ser paciente, que era mejor que les esperara por que si les buscaba podrían desencontrarse. Así que se armo de paciencia, y se quedo allí, dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario. Igual, en esa época, recordaba que su rutina era pasar grandes horas allí, así que nada cambiaba.  
  
Tenia que contenerse de girarse cada vez que se habría la puerta. Finalmente, una de las tantas veces que la puerta se abrió, escucho unos pasos dirigirse con seguridad hacía a él. Miro de reojo al joven Magneto que se veía absolutamente confiado.  
  
-Disculpa, soy Erik Lensheer y él es..-  
  
-Charles Xavier-interrumpió, y se giro a mirar a ese joven profesor que le resultaba un tanto raro. Los ojos azules le estudiaron con atención, curiosos, y sintió como la mente ajena entraba un poco en su cabeza-. El Profesor X-continuo, logrando que el ingles frunciera el ceño-. Tengo que hablar contigo, me enviaste desde el futuro, soy uno de tus alumnos de tu escuela para mutantes y..  
  
-Espera ¿que?-pregunto confundido Erik, pero los otros dos mutantes le ignoraron. Charles estaba muy ocupado mirando al hombre enfrente de si.  
  
-Me enviaste con una misión especial, que aun no entiendo del todo, pero básicamente tengo que darte esto y...-metió las manos al bolsillo y saco unas envolturas. Charles abrió un poco los ojos, asombrado, y se sonrojo suavemente. Erik de pronto soltó una risa.  
  
-¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?-pregunto atónito, pero divertido-¿Charles?-miro a su compañero. El menor aun miraba fijamente a Logan, leyendo la mente ajena, explorando ese futuro y las razones por la cual lo había enviado a hablar de  _esto_. Cuando encontró la respuesta sonrió divertido.  
  
-Oh, bueno, esto es una verdadera sorpresa-finalmente se giro a Erik, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, que ahora había ganado un toque de arrogancia-. Mi amigo, tenemos que hablar-el magnético frunció el ceño confundido, mirando alternativamente a su compañero y al extraño que se abstenía de mirarlo a él.  
  
-¿Sobre que?-pregunto algo confundido, el telepata dejo escapar una cristalina risa. Le palmeo el hombro a Logan, y sus manos tomaron finalmente algunos de los envoltorios que habían quedado sobre la mesa del bar. El lobezno bufo.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Logan, da tu misión por cumplida.-los ojos azules brillaban con diversión y una chispa de algo que el lobezno prefería no descubrir que era. Joder, ese Charles Xavier era tan distinto al mayor, tenía una pequeña expresión de pervertido que daba miedo. Y Logan no quería pensar en ello, no, prefería quedarse con la imagen del viejo pelado en silla de ruedas y que creía célibe. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos, el profesor le había aclarado que no pensara sobre la silla de ruedas, para no alterar en exceso el futuro-. Te veré en unos años-afirmo el joven telepata, antes de mirar de nuevo al polaco.  
  
-¿Que demonios esta pasando, Charles?-gruño Erik, algo fastidiado ya que no se estaba enterando de lo que estaba pasando allí. El ingles volvió a sonreír de esa manera arrogante y se acerco, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del magnético y comenzó a guiarlo hacía afuera del bar.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, Erik-repitió, con esa voz confiada pero sin poder ocultar la diversión.  
  
-¿Sobre que?-volvió a gruñir, cada vez entendiendo menos de lo que pasaba. No entender le ponía de mal humor, y eso solo parecía divertir más al menor.  
  
-Sobre los pájaros y las abejas-alcanzo a escuchar Logan, y bajo la cabeza concentrándose en su bebida. Dios, no quería pensar en eso.   
  
Miro de reojo uno de los envoltorios que tenia al lado, y que Charles había dejado. Bueno, cuando el fue a la farmacia compro varios, al menos le quedaban algunos para él. Estiro la mano para guardarlo en su billetera. Un preservativo siempre venía bien.  
  
Se masajeó la cabeza, recordando las ultimas palabras que el Profesor X le había dicho como explicación para que hiciera eso.  
  
 _”Creo que Erik estaba muy ocupado en su venganza contra Shaw, en esa época para él eso era lo más importante. Y teniendo en cuenta que vivió mucho tiempo encerrado en los campos, es comprensible que quizás nunca se enterara que hay un dispositivo llamado preservativo para no dejar un montón de hijos distribuidos a lo largo del mundo. Y no queremos un montón de minis Eriks queriendo conquistar el mundo. Ya tenemos suficiente con Wanda, Peter y Lorna; a saber cuantos más no conocemos.”_  
  
  
**  
  
  
-Espera, espera... ¿que carajos estas intentando hacer?-chillo, intentando retroceder, pero al tener los pantalones envueltos en las rodillas era un poco difícil. Charles bufo, y se le acerco más, aprovechando para empujarlo en la cama y que cayera sentado en esta.  
  
-¡Ya te explique lo de las abejas y el polen!-protesto el telepata volviendo a capturar la virilidad de su amigo, intentando desenvolver el condón sobre ella. Sería más fácil si Erik no tratara de patearlo.  
  
-¡Y ya lo entendí, ya lo sabia, pero... ahh...!-se mordió el labio, y dejo la pierna finalmente quieta-¡Solo hacia falta que me digas que use eso, puedo ponerlo solo!-Charles sonrió pervertidamente, mirando el pene ajeno y su rostro, alternativamente-Aparte tu no eres una mujer, de ahora en más cuando folle con una lo usare...   
  
-Soy un firme creyente de que se aprende haciendo, quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendas. No queremos mil mini tu intentando dominar el mundo ¿verdad?-Erik alzo la ceja mirando la sonrisa resplandeciente de su amigo. Gimió bajito al sentir al mano de Charles descender por su virilidad, dejando su pene enfundado por el preservativo.  
  
-Podríamos haber practicado con una banana-contraataco, mirando como Charles se levantaba del piso.  
  
-Así no sería tan divertido, mi amigo-dijo, sonriendo coqueto y comenzando a sacarse los pantalones. Erik le contemplo un momento antes de sonreír, excitado.  
  
-Tienes razón-estiro su mano para tomar al menor por la cintura y lo atrajo a sus brazos. Charles se dejo caer sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un primer beso y suspirando de gusto.  
  
Si, prefería practicar así. Su misión mutante acaba de tomar un nuevo rumbo, y le encantaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten de donde salio eso. Una vez me pregunte si Magneto acaso no conocia el preservativo, por que dejaba hijos regados por el mundo sin hacerse cargo. Y siempre pense que tiene muchos más solo que no los conocemos xD
> 
> En fin, esto llego a mi cabeza y tuve que drenarlo. Se que no es muy gracioso, pero espero que les haya entretenido un rato. Ignoren las incoherencias (?)
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
